theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 14
''-The trio gets up-'' Yoshi: Oww...Why does my head hurt... Paratroopa: You were sleep-fighting again, Yoshi! You kicked everyone out! Boo: Yeah, that's what happened last night. Yoshi: Wait. Again? I've done this before?! Boo and Paratroopa: -frown- Yoshi: Sorry? ''-Starfy and his friends walk in-'' Starfy: Is he done kicking and yelling yet? Bunston: I hope so! ''-Kirby, Waddle Doo and Chilly come in-'' Kirby: Hey, it's Boo and the other random people! Waddle Doo: And Yoshi! Yoshi: Hey! I beat you fair and square that day, Waddles! Waddle Doo: Waddles?! Why you!!! Paratroopa: Yoshi, what the heck are you doing?! Yoshi: Eating? Paratroopa: Right. Yoshi: What? Paratroopa: You're eating the blanket. Yoshi: Really? I didn't know. Boo: Hey! That's my blankie! -pulls blanket from Yoshi- Bunston: What are you guys doing? Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa: Nothing... Waddle Doo: So what is this place? Paratroopa: We appear to be in Gritzy Desert. More specifically, the Koopaseum. Chilly: It's so hot here! Paratroopa: Noted. Chilly: Why is it so hot? Waddle Doo: This is a desert, genius. Chilly: How dare you call me a genius! Paratroopa: What are you guys arguing about? Chilly: He called me a genius! Paratroopa: I don't see the problem there... ''-The floor shakes-'' Yoshi: W-What's going on?! Paratroopa: The floor...It's shaking... -faints- Boo: Para?! Chilly: What's going on? Why is the ground shaking? Kirby: That! ''-A whole group of Shroobs walk into the room-'' Starfy: Wow. I never did this back in Pufftop. Moe: Uhh... Shroob #1: (How many of these people are there?) Shroob #2: (What is that Toad doing?) ''-Toadce spins around with a hammer-'' Shroobs: (Oh no! She's got a hammer!) ''-The hammer squishes everyone-'' Yoshi: Ow! Toadce, be careful! Kamek: -on loudspeaker- Toadce and the Goombas, your act is up! Toadce: Let's go! Goombas: Yeah! ''-Toadce and the Goombas run to the stage-'' Kamek: So, get ready! Toadce: Uhh...Okay... ''-The song begins-'' Goomba #1: Hey, Goomba, what's up? Goomba #2: Oh, nothing much, Goomba. Toadce: Might I interest you in a- Goombas: Dance party!!! ''-Everyone dances-'' Toadce: And that's our song! Good night, Mushroom Kingdom! ''-Applause is heard from the crowd-'' Kamek: Very short song, but it'll do. And it's daytime! Toadce: Awesome! Goombas: Woo-hoo! Kamek: Okay, short intermission! Yoshi: We have to come up with a song?! Paratroopa: Obviously! Boo: Do we have to make a new one? Can't we reuse that song we did that one day? Paratroopa: No, we can't. ''-Meta Knight walks by-'' Kirby: Hey, look! It's Meta Knight! Meta Knight: Kirby? What are you doing here? Chilly: I think we should ask you that. Starfy: Uhh...Okay, we're going. This is strange in so many ways... Starly: Yeah... Moe: (Seriously, these guys are weirdoes!) Bunston: (Well, this isn't as crazy as that time Mashtooth got onto your talk show.) Boo: So who is that, Kirby? Kirby: That's Meta Knight. Marx: Oh great. Do I have to keep running into you bozos? Paratroopa: If I may inquire, isn't it you who runs into us? Marx: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Help me set up stage. It got destroyed by the "Shroob" attack. Kirby: What?! You want us to set up stage?! Yoshi: We're not gonna do it! Waddle Doo: You can't make us! Marx: Or can I? Later... Yoshi: I can't believe he tricked us into doing this for him! Boo: Well, he did. Paratroopa: Just deal with it, Yoshi... Marx: Are you bozos done yet?! Yoshi: No! Boo: What are we doing again? Marx: You're setting up stage. Paratroopa: Why? Marx: Because. Yoshi: Because what? Marx: -facepalm- ''-Kirby and Chilly put down their brushes-'' Kirby: We're finished! Chilly: Let's get him! Everyone: YEAH!!! Marx: Oh crud! ''-Everyone beats up Marx-'' To be continued... Category:Chapters